Leyes de Murphy
by levadura
Summary: Doumeki x Watanuki. "Justo cuando pensó que nada podía salirle peor." Drabbles y oneshots.
1. Use vestimenta apropiada

**Autor:** **katukaocyan**  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic  
**Pareja:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Tema:** 01 _Una vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo._

Doumeki Shizuka no era una persona seria y Watanuki Kimihiro lo sabía por experiencia. El que viviera en un templo, practicara kyudo, tuviera buenas notas y que hablara a todos con respeto y amabilidad no era más que "una máscara para ocultar el verdadero demonio interno".

Oh, claro que era un demonio. Aunque el mundo entero riera entre dientes y lo mirara con ese rostro que claramente decía con incredulidad "Oh, ¡por favor!", nadie… NADIE, lo conocía tan bien como él.

Aparte, no había cosas que Watanuki supiera reconocer mejor que un demonio, la buena comida y… ehm… ¡a una ebria en la sala de estar gritando por más sake!

- ¡WATANUKI! ¡Teeé y sake!

- ¡Té y sake! ¡Té y sake! -podía escuchar las vocecillas de Maru y Moro en la estancia canturreando y casi las veía bailoteando con Mokona alrededor de él.

- Ya voy… ya voy… -suspiró cansinamente, tornando ambos ojos hacia el suelo; mientras que se repetía lo desdichada que era su vida por decimonovena vez en los últimos diez minutos.

Entró a la sala de estar y entonces lo vio. ¡VIO AL DEMONIO! El demonio maldito, asqueroso; vistiendo con ese hakama que por cierto ¡NO LE SENTABA BIEN!, sentado a la derecha de la BRUJA. Estaba sentado en seiza, con la espalda erguida orgullosamente y bebiendo ALGO, que seguramente Yuuko le había ofrecido. Watanuki no estaba seguro de qué era, ni tampoco estaba seguro de querer descubrirlo. El demonio tenía una expresión bastante calmada en el rostro y ni siquiera se limitó a saludarlo.

-¡Oh, pero Watanuki! -exclamó Yuuko con un tono de voz casi aguardentoso; que hizo que al muchacho se le erizara hasta el último cabello de la nuca. -Mira quien nos visita. -y rió tontamente, justo como lo hacen los ebrios.

Watanuki se preguntaba ¿Esa faceta de Yuuko no sería más que una absurda representación para tener una excusa de comportarse como estúpida y ridiculizarlo?.

- Hey -musitó el demonio, con sobriedad. "¿¡HEY?!" ¡¿Qué no podía saludar apropiadamente?! Pero, bah. Era un imbécil. No podía rebajarse al nivel de tal bestia.

- "¿¡HEY!?" ¿QUÉ CLASE DE SALUDO ES ESE? - ARGH, ¡Claro que podía!. Podía retenerse con cualquier imbécil, menos con ese imbécil.

- ¡Watanuki, no es manera de tratar a un invitado! -Yuuko le reprendió con una risita pícara. Esa mujer se traía algo entre manos, Watanuki podía olerlo y casi tocarlo. Era un asunto caliente. Tan caliente que le quemaba.

- Idiota. El sake y el té se derraman. -el muchacho de ojos azules azotó la charola en contra de la mesa y ahora; con el coco tan hirviente como su mano; agarró al demonio disfrazado con hakama y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

Doumeki lo miró con sorna. Con esa sonrisa a medias en los labios Watanuki casi podía decir que la bestia lo estaba disfrutando. Doumeki lo tomó por la muñeca desnuda y al contacto Watanuki apartó su mano lo más lejos posible que su brazo se lo permitió. No había sido agresivo, pero había habido algo en ese roce que le había hecho erizar los vellos de la nuca.

Doumeki rió con sarcasmo y comentó algo sobre su estupidez. Yuuko ordenó que trajera más té y el ojiazul se alejó vencido.

Watanuki no podía entender como era que todos se tragaban la "seriedad" de Doumeki Shizuka. Pero estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver ese hakama que utilizaba para entrenar.


	2. Si vale la pena

**Autor:** **katukaocyan**  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic  
**Pareja:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Tema:** _Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo._

Nota: Es mierda y más mierda XD. Advertidas.

**Advertencia?**: _18/19 year-old Doumeki & Watanuki for semi-adult purposes. Okay. Not really :D._

* * *

**Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.**

Al lado de Doumeki estaba Kunogi, con su habitual rostro sonriente y una mirada expectante; saboreando cada una de las palabras que salían como por arte de magia de la boca del arquero.

- ¿Y entonces? -preguntaba ensoñadoramente, cada vez que Doumeki hacia un silencio para enfatizar la emotividad del momento o cada vez que olvidaba lo que había pasado exactamente.

- La verdad, - había dicho; -no me acuerdo bien, Kunogi.

Pero al parecer todo había empezado una noche de abril, en la cual Watanuki le había implorado que fuera a cenar a su casa.  
Aunque quizás - no lo recordaba bien - quizás no se lo había implorado… quizás solamente le había mencionado entre suspiros lo agradable que sería tenerlo visitándole una que otra esporádica ocasión.

Es más, probablemente no le había invitado del todo. No lo recordaba con claridad, pero al parecer ese día estaba caminando por el barrio y casualmente fue a dar al apartamento de Watanuki.

- Oh, ya veo - y los ojos de Himawari centellearon con una luz que pudieron haber dejado ciego a cualquiera; pero no a Doumeki, que aún se esforzaba por recordar que había pasado esa noche.

- Tomamos sake - concluyó. - Mucho, mucho sake. Muy buen sake, por cierto.

Aunque Watanuki solamente le hubiera dado dos o tres tragos a la bebida y él se hallara reticente pues al día siguiente la primera hora de clase en la facultad era a las 8:00 am, se podía decir que habían bebido mucho; porque, en primer lugar, no debieron de haber bebido.

- "¿De dónde es?" Le pregunté. "Un obsequio" me contestó. No me agrada en lo absoluto que tome obsequios de gente desconocida con tanta confianza. Después de eso Watanuki tiró la botella.

Pero el mismo Watanuki había derramado el sake aún antes de que Doumeki pudiera exteriorizarle su opinión sobre aceptar regalos dudosos de gente desconocida. El muchacho ya no estaba dentro de sus cinco sentidos; y el líquido esparcido en el suelo era una prueba de que sus movimientos se habían vuelto torpes y azarosos gracias a los influjos del alcohol.

- "Deberías de irte a acostar" - el arquero le había recomendado. Aparte de preocuparle su clase de las 8:00 a.m., porque ya se hacía bastante tarde, Kimihiro se notaba bastante pálido.

- Me pidió ayuda para levantarse y se veía tan patético que no pude negarme.

Watanuki lo había jalado de la camisa, con una expresión incómoda y él ni en un millón de años se hubiera negado a tomarlo entre sus brazos. La clase de las 8:00 a.m. se podía ir al demonio. Watanuki estaba a punto de la inconciencia y a pesar de oler un tanto a alcohol, podía percibir en su ropa lo último que había cocinado para la clase de gastronomía.

El corazón de Doumeki latía desbocado.

- Y entonces… pasó.

- ¿Pa… pasó? - Himawari lo miró con admiración y estupefacción. Quería preguntar ¿¡Cómo, Cuándo?!, ¿DÓNDE?… ¿¡EN SERIO?! Pero no estaba segura si sus preguntas irían a ser tomadas como una falta de educación.

- Nos quedamos a mitad del trayecto de la sala a su habitación. Él me miró. Y yo… no pude… Fue algo rápido, es algo que no puedo describirte con palabras, Kunogi.

Watanuki había vomitado, eso sí lo recordaba bien. Le había vomitado encima y se había vomitado encima. Al principio se había quedado ahí, estático, viéndolo todo como un imbécil sin saber qué hacer. Luego había tomado la inteligente determinación de llevarlo al baño.

- Fuimos al baño y le quité la camisa.

El ojiazul estaba más muerto que vivo y él _**no podía**_ dejarlo sucio. Le quitó la camisa y se quitó la camisa también.

- La situación era ya de por sí bochornosa, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Himawari ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió emocionada, exhortando Shizuka a continuar.

Doumeki sonrió, como sonríe un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y no le importan las consecuencias. Sobre "esa noche", pensó, era obvio que a Watanuki no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo estar sin camisa, pues ni siquiera estaba totalmente enterado de lo que pasaba.

- Él entró a la regadera y…

Lo dejó unos momentos solo, mientras iba por cambios de ropa y cuando regresó, le sorprendió ver a un Watanuki totalmente desnudo, remojándose bajo la presión del agua de la regadera, adormecido aún; pero ya responsable de sus actos y aparentemente indiferente a la presencia del otro muchacho en el baño.

La clase de las ocho se había ido oficialmente al diablo.

Piel contra piel, cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron cuando su pecho entró en contacto con el agua tibia y el calor de la espalda del otro muchacho. Lo sentía por todos lados: en sus muslos, en sus dedos, en su cuello, en su espalda y escuchaba su voz como siempre imaginó escucharla; mientras que con los ojos cerrados se dedicaba a memorizar cada uno de sus recovecos, cada una de las partes que siempre fantaseó con tocar, pero nunca antes se había atrevido.

- "Watanuki te amo… Te amo" le dije. "Yo también" me respondió.

Aunque sabía que quizás no se lo había respondido, para él cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo habían sido una obvia declaración de cómo se sentía. No era consecuencia de las repentinas circunstancias. Era consecuencia… de algo. Algo que se venía cocinando desde hacía tiempo: lo amaba.

- No le digas que te dije esto, Kunogi. Se enojaría tanto que me dejaría morir de hambre…

Sabía que Watanuki no era capaz de permanecer ni un día entero enojado con él, pero más valía no arriesgarse. La perspectiva de un día sin la comida de Watanuki se le antojaba una terrible eternidad.

- Entiendo. Me agrada que me hayas confiado esto - y rió pícaramente, mientras cerraba levemente los ojos. - Sabía que algún día…

- ¡HI-MA-WA-RIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Este insensible está molestándote otra vez, ¿no es cierto? - y la ruidosa aparición de Watanuki, hizo que por un momento a Doumeki le diera un vuelco el corazón. El ojiazul le dirigió una mirada de irritación, para devolver una de idolatría a la muchacha. - No sabes que desperdiciar el tiempo de Himawari-chaaan es como desperdiciar… ehhh… algo muy valioso ¿verdaaaad?

Doumeki no sabía que lo hacía por costumbre, pero la verdad era que le molestaba aún después de dos años. La muchacha; sin embargo, miró con curiosidad el arquero, esperando la respuesta que le daría al ojiazul, pero éste no pudo pensar en ninguna. Pensaba y pensaba y finalmente se puso en pie. Watanuki retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido, pero Doumeki ya lo había tomado de los hombros y ahora lo estaba besando con una irreconocible pasión.

Himawari rió, invadida por una explosión de alegría y se alejó rápidamente, como intentado respetar su inexistente privacidad.

Cuando Doumeki recibió el golpe e intentó cubrirse las orejas para amortiguar los gritos de Watanuki, recordó exactamente lo que había ocurrido esa noche. _Esa noche_ de abril, después de los primeros roces y después del primer beso, su amado lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que pudo evocar con plena exactitud la sensación de cada una de las fibras de su cráneo vibrando. Estaban mojados y Watanuki totalmente despierto y despabilado.

Con gritos y en medio de un arranque de ira lo había empujado hasta afuera de su departamento mojado y desnudo y le había arrojado sus cosas a la calle. Acto seguido había gritado:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH MALDITO, ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!

Y sin oportunidad ni de rechistar le había dejado afuera con un portazo en las narices.  
Watanuki se había enojado mucho; pero, - suspiró con una media sonrisa - _todo_ había valido la pena.

* * *

Tuve mucha diversión escribiéndolo, rly :D. No lo chequé antes de postearlo, por eso tiene horrores. Uh. XD. ¿Perdón?


	3. Hay dos clases de personas

**Autor:** **katukaocyan**  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic  
**Pareja:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Tema:** _Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas._

**Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas.**

Se la había pasado el día entero enclaustrado en la habitación, solo y aterrorizado. Cada vez que recordaba su figura se limitaba a gemir trémulo bajo las sábanas como si éstas fueran a escudarlo de lo que se encontraba afuera.

Hacía mucho que no tenía tanto miedo, pero también hacía mucho tiempo que algo tan horroroso se le acercaba.

Cuando estaba en la calle miraba sobre su hombro con nerviosismo, una y otra vez, rezando para que no fuera más que una pesadilla. Y cuando sentía que le pisaba los talones, corría tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus piernas; pero no resultaba más que ser un fútil intento por escapar, pues el horror no desaparecía.

Y así pasó la mitad de la noche: temblando pavoroso, encogido en un rincón.

Cuando llegó el día, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y salió a la calle mirando a todos lados. Quiso llorar de alivio cuando no lo vio, cuando se dio cuenta que había sobrevivido un día más.

A pesar de conocer lo falso de su supuesta soledad sintió sobresalto cuando descubrió una mirada en su nuca, que pasaba a su espalda y posteriormente a su mano. Preocupado se tornó para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que le miraban displicentes. Suspiró y farfulló estupideces, como si encontrara su presencia más incómoda que salvadora.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
- ¿Trajiste mi bento?  
-Sí, sí.  
-¿Le pusiste lo que pedí?  
-¡CREES QUE CUMPLO DESEOS! ¡PARA ESO ESTÁ YUUKO-SAN!  
-Gracias.

No quería admitirlo, pero quería abrazarlo y agradecerle una y otra vez con el rostro hundido en su pecho. No entendía ni él mismo la razón, pero admitir que realmente se sentía aliviado por su presencia hubiera sido una gran humillación a pesar de que este sujeto no fuera muy jactancioso ni él mismo lo suficientemente orgulloso para sentirse miserable.

Aunque lo meditó, no halló respuesta a su reluctancia, sin embargo, no pudo abrir la boca y agradecerle por estar casi la mitad de la noche recargado contra la puerta de su casa, con el frío consumiéndole la piel.

No había tocado la puerta, ni había hecho mucho ruido al caminar; pero Watanuki tenía los sentidos tan aguzados por el pánico que habría podido describir cada uno de los movimientos que Doumeki había hecho.

Había caminado, luego se había sentado inmóvil contra alguna pared, quizás después había extendido las piernas y cabeceado un poco. Como cuando practicaba kyuudo, parecía no haber querido hacer movimientos innecesarios.  
A pesar de saber que estaba ahí, Watanuki nunca se envalentonó a abrirle la puerta. Y poco a poco, un poco más tranquilo, pues ya no sentía presencia alguna excepto la de Doumeki, se había quedado dormido.

Cuando Watanuki lo ve en la mañana, demacrado, pero vivo y en "buen estado" casi siente ganas de llorar.

Doumeki lo observa, como si no hubiera pasado nada; como si no hubiera estado la mitad de la noche fuera de su casa. Quién sabe por qué razones hace las cosas (pues con él nunca se saben los por qués: Doumeki simplemente actúa).  
Y así lleva su vida, sin darle un segundo pensamiento a lo que le aqueja; o al menos eso es lo que Watanuki quiere creerse.

-Luces horrendo. – Watanuki apunta. No quiere remarcarlo; no quiere escuchar lo evidente, pero sabe que algún día tendría que hacerlo, pues le preocupa. –No es que siempre no luzcas horrendo. Pero hoy más feo que otras veces…

Doumeki no lo piensa mucho y espeta:

-Había algo que quería decirte. Desde anoche.

Watanuki se siente sobrecogido. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que se trata y le afectan sus propias suposiciones, pues siempre vislumbra las nuevas noticias como augurios fatídicos.

-¿Y eso en qué tiene que ver con tu aspecto? – pregunta ácido. Mejor ahora que nunca. Si se va a enterar, no había momento mejor que el ahora.

-No dormí mucho.

Watanuki tiene que rellenar los espacios vacíos por Doumeki, pues sabe que aunque lo presione no dirá nada más. Comprende que le preocupa algo. Pero nunca se atrevería a preguntárselo. De todas maneras no hace falta:

-Estaba pensado en ti. –dice. Sus ojos no se mueven del horizonte y su boca no tiene ni una ligera mueca. Y Watanuki no puede más que murmurar _"Imbécil" _al aire y seguir su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

* * *

_NA: .. ewwww. xD._

* * *


	4. No hay nada más respetable

**Autor**: katu-kaocyan  
**Fandom: **xxxHolic  
**Pareja: ** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Tema:**_ No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua**.**_

**No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.**

No sabía como describirla ¡Era malvada! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ERA UNA MUJER VIL! Cada vez que la veía con su mueca en el rostro, que intentaba mostrarse como una sonrisa amable, no podía más que interpretar el gesto como la bienvenida a la capa más profunda del infierno.

A veces sentía que la mujer se presentaba en sus sueños y pesadillas más horrorosas gritando:

- ¡Watanukiiiiii, quiero una botella de _este_ licoooor! – y le tendía una hojilla de papel amarillento donde venían unas palabras en katakana, que no podía interpretar. Las leía y las releía, hasta que caía en la cuenta que tendría que teletransportarse a una vinoteca Europea si es que quería una antes de que acabara el día.

- ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE VOY A CONSEGUIR UNA DE ESTAS?! – y en ese mismo momento, cuando vislumbraba el pórtico de los mismísimos avernos (uno de los armarios de la tienda de Yuuko) la pesadilla terminaba y se daba cuenta que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Para su mala suerte, esa tarde parecía que Yuuko hubiera leído sus pensamientos y hubiera planeado cuidadosamente de qué manera podría joderle la existencia, siguiendo como guión la trascripción de uno de sus terrores más profundos:

- ¡Watanukiiiiii, quiero una botella de _este_ saaake! -y tendiéndole una hoja de papel, el muchacho leyó y releyó las palabras, viendo para su alivio que no era más que una botella de sake bastante costosa, pero "relativamente" posible de adquirir.

- ¡Botella de saaaake! ¡Watanukii!

Entre un suspiro, la típica explosión de emociones contenidas de Watanuki y los cánticos de Maru y Moro, Yuuko le extendió otro papel y dio instrucciones concretas.

- Es el pago por un pequeño trabajo. – dijo seriamente, para luego agregar con un guiño. – Es una botella entera ¡Así que si bebes me daré cueeeeeeeentaa!  
-Sí, sí, pago de un trabajo. – farfulló el ojiazul, girando los ojos y saliendo de la tienda. – Como si quisiera convertirme en un al…

Ya fuera caminó y caminó, maldiciendo a Yuuko, otras veces a Mokona y después a los rayos del sol, un gato o cualquier cosa que se le atravesara. Cuando llegó al templo, guiado más por instinto que por las instrucciones en el papel, un grito de ira salió de su garganta al ver a Doumeki barriendo unas hojas secas.

-Oi.  
- ¡NADA DE OI!  
- Justo a tiempo. Ayuda. – y tendiéndole otra escoba, a pesar de sus múltiples quejas, Watanuki terminó limpiando todo, incluyendo la estancia del templo.

- Horrible. – dijo, después de haber terminado la labor, unas horas después. – Parece que no habían puesto mano humana en años. Aunque con alguien tan perezoso como tú, que aparte es una bestia sin educación, no me sorprendería. –agregó, orgulloso sí mismo.  
- Sí. – cortó Doumeki, poniéndose en pie. Al joven de gafas, en vez de complacerle la respuesta positiva del arquero, terminó por molestarle aún más; sin embargo ahora estaba solo en la estancia y no tenía sentido insultar a Doumeki cuando este no podía escucharlo.

Unos momentos después Doumeki llegó con la botella de sake que justamente Yuuko le había encargado y se la extendió, con seriedad.

-Es para ella. – le repitió, como si fuera necesario. A Watanuki le humilló un poco que le remarcara tal obviedad, pero se sintió más sorprendido por el hecho de que fuera de parte de Doumeki de quien recibiera el pago.

-¿Tú pediste un deseo?  
-No. – y el otro lo observó fijamente.

Watanuki se quedó sentado mirando al horizonte, maldiciendo a Yuuko muy dentro de su ser (y afuera también). Doumeki, por su parte, no podía alejar la vista de su compañero.

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Eh? ¿TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA? –espetó, tan amable como siempre.  
Y Doumeki, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, le plantó un beso en los labios.

* * *

Cuando Watanuki llegó en la noche a la tienda de Yuuko, más enojado que en la tarde, ésta rió complacida.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde, Watanukiii-chaan? – la mujer se sentó cómodamente en su sofá y se puso a fumar, como de costumbre.  
-¡Watanukiiii! ¡Watanukiii! ¡La taaarde de Watanuuuukiii! – Maru y Moro bailotearon alrededor de la habitación, siguiendo una alocada Mokona que rebotaba con la botella de sake que segundos antes se encontraba en las manos del muchacho.  
-Así que _ese_ era el "pequeño trabajo" – Watanuki para este momento ya estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Yuuko rió, sin intenciones de ocultar el mote perverso de su carcajada.

- Él me dijo si podrías hoy ayudarle para limpiar el templo. Por darte un día libre él me ofreció esto… -y sacando unos recipientes de quién sabe dónde, se sirvió sake y luego le sirvió a Mokona. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo hacer algo más que limpiar?

Watanuki sonrojado hasta las orejas y erizándosele todos los cabellos cual gato enojado, resopló rabioso:  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Yuuko rió con una risita perversa:  
-Porque en ese caso –comentó, bebiendo como si nada – el precio hubiera sido uno **mucho** más alto…

Y Watanuki, encrespado como estaba, inútil para combatir a la mujer, despotricó como todas las tardes en contra de la _malvada bruja_, que se regocijaba sentada en el sillón de la estancia.

* * *

Yuuko FTW!! :D


	5. Uno debería preferir lo improbable

**Tema:** _ Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible._  
** Claim**: Doumeki/Watanuki

**Tabla**: Leyes de Murphy  
**Advertencias**: Angst, dramilla y un tanto de comedia, porque apesto. ):

**Disclaime**r: xxxHolic no es mío. Eso sería horrible D:

**"Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible".**

Como cuando Kohane se lo sugirió, esa vez que (para su disgusto) Himawari-chan se lo refirió, Watanuki despidió la probable, sin embargo imposible idea de que Doumeki "_dos neuronas vivas_", quisiera _algo _con él.

Cuando Doumeki lo pensó seriamente. _Ese aspecto_. El ser gay, que le... _gustaran _los hombres. (Y que, aún peor, le gustara, entre todas los hombres extraños de este planeta,_ Watanuki_). Lo consideró como una situación totalmente improbable, pero posible.

No era homofóbico. Pero era _Doumeki_. El _imbécil_. De absolutamente todas las personas vivientes a las cuales les podía gustar. ¿No era una suerte muy adversa y extraña?

Era extraño. Y difícil de aceptar. Su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo. Todas las generaciones de los _Doumeki_, tiradas a la basura, por ser el familiar _gay._ ¿Qué iba a pasar con él?

Esa noche se miraron a la cara. Watanuki sirvió el té, en silencio, mientras que Doumeki se ocupaba de observarlo. Doumeki recibió una mirada tierna, unos ojos azules que ardían con falso desprecio.

Watanuki recibió la misma mirada impasible de siempre, que no decía nada y que fallaba en interpretar de cualquier manera.

Sus manos se estrellaron la una contra la otra, cuando ambos intentaron tomar el último _wagashi_. Watanuki berreó horrorizado, alejando rápidamente la mano. Doumeki tranquilamente lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca.

Después de minutos de las mismas cosas de siempre (la cotidianeidad que tanto agradaba a Doumeki): gritos (AHHHH, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TOQUÉ TU SUCIA Y CALLOSA MANO), insultos (Haces mucho ruido, cabeza hueca), calma (el sonido del té siendo servido), esas conversaciones casuales tan rudimentarias (Cállate. No, cállate tú. Haces mucho ruido. Tú eres el que hace ruido), más dulces y té, un poco de sake y un Kimihiro centrado (Estoy preocupado por el cliente... quiero ayudarla), hablar un poco más cosas comunes (Himawari-chan también me lo comentó...); Doumeki seriamente consideró que esto de ser _gay _(improbable, sin embargo posible) no sería una situación _tan _mala.

Y esto de ser _gay _por el imbécil, tampoco sería lo peor que podría pasarle.  
(Un sorbo al té y un repentino:)

- ¿¡Me estás escuchando, _maldito _Doumeki Shizuka?!

De hecho, para no romper la tradición familiar, hasta podría considerar el matrimonio.

* * *

Disculpen lo malo y la tardanza. Perdón.


	6. Nada se va para siempre

**Advertencias**: Relaciones enfermizas, angst, espoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga. OOC. Está TERRIBLEMENTE FUERA DE CARÁCTER. Pero mucho, mucho, mucho y tiene cierta inexactitud respecto al canon. Lo que sucede cuando estoy confundida en el manga y lo escribo en ff. Y tiene muchos errores.

* * *

**Nada se va para siempre.**

No quería creerlo. Pero era cierto. No le quedaba otra opción, más que aceptarlo y entender que ella no volvería, pues el deseo que se hacía primero se anteponía a cualquier otro que lo contradijera.

No quería aceptar que había quedado solo de nuevo (Yuuko era lo más cercano a una hermana molesta, a una madre, a _vivir _con _alguien_) y que probablemente un día él también sería absorbido por la honda oscuridad en la cual ella se había desvanecido.

A veces tenía sueños donde, en medio de esa espesa negrura, una voz le decía la clase de monstruo que era, la ruptura que había provocado en el espacio y el tiempo: los sufrimientos que les había causado a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Y con un último pensamiento de_ ¡Ojalá desaparecieras!_, despertaba con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas endureciéndole la piel de las mejillas. Siempre le atribuía los sueños a su nula autoestima.

_¿Esto no es un sueño, verdad?_, le preguntó a Doumeki y el otro chico no tuvo el corazón para mentirle, aunque en otra circunstancia a lo mejor habría podido evadir el cuestionamiento. Como en tantas veces.

El ojo azul y su propia pupila lo miraron inquisidoramente. Y luego recibieron con cariño triste y resignado a Maru y Moro.

Doumeki no entendía bien a Watanuki y toda esta psicosis por la desaparición de Yuuko no hacía más que confundirlo. Encontró al otro muchacho inconsciente y solo, como en otros momentos difíciles y se había encargado de él, como acostumbraba.

Después de todo, para eso estaban los amigos. Para ayudarse.  
_  
Para eso están los amigos. _

Se sentó afuera con Mokona y habló de la que ya no estaba._ De Yuuko_. Y Yuuko. Y su ojo. _El ojo que compartían._

_El ojo que le había cedido a Watanuki.  
_

Se puso una mano en la frente. Sabía que a pesar de que Watanuki pidiera con vehemencia día y noche que la bruja volviera, que aunque llorara y vomitara por por el terror a sus pesadillas (por el miedo a la muerte o a la soledad), esto era algo que, al menos por el momento, no podía remediarse.

Él entendía, quizás por su capacidad de analizar las cosas con más frialdad, que como otros acontecimientos que los sobrepasaban, la partida de la mujer era algo inevitable.

Y no es que fuera egoísta, o le desagradara; porque Yuuko, a pesar de su pose de bruja sabelotodo y comerciante oportunista, era una buena persona.

Quería y cuidaba de Watanuki. Y aunque muy en el fondo Doumeki considerara que nadie había hecho tantos sacrificios incondicionales por Watanuki como él; aceptaba que Yuuko también, no entendía bien cómo o por qué, había cedido mucho.

Había abogado por la existencia de Watanuki. Él lo sabía,_ simplemente lo sabía_. Y se lo agradecía.

Y _no es que fuera egoísta_. Pero de alguna manera su ausencia aliviaba una clase de sentimiento extraño, una inquietud que habitaba en el rincón más recóndito, más turbio, primitivo y probablemente más humano de su alma.

Con las lágrimas de Watanuki había nacido una esperanza. Y él sentía, aunque no fuera cierto, que pronto las cosas regresarían a su lugar debido. Que la desaparición de Yuuko sólo era el comienzo de un reacomodo que lo pondría todo en orden.

Todo en orden.  
Todo en paz.

Doumeki en ése momento pensó que, desafortunadamente, nada se va para siempre.


End file.
